


Fuck me where?!

by x sɪʜᴛʀɪᴄ x (Cry_Babi)



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sihtric isn’t sure wether he hates Finan or just wants to hate fuck him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry_Babi/pseuds/x%20s%C9%AA%CA%9C%E1%B4%9B%CA%80%C9%AA%E1%B4%84%20x
Summary: Sihtric and Finan get into a fight with each other.Then, they do something else...
Relationships: Sihtric/Finan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 66





	Fuck me where?!

⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀  
⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀  
⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀  
⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀  
⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀  
⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀  
When Uhtred is first freed from slavery and brought back, Sihtric is relieved. Happy that his lord hasn’t died. Uhtred was the kind of man he could follow, the kind of man that didn’t need to demand loyalty, it came easily.

But...

He was not happy about the fucking Irishman he’d brought with him. Yes, yes, he realised that Finan and Uhtred had bonded in their months of captivity. He didn’t have to like it though. He didn’t have to like him.

He wouldn’t admit it if his life depended on it, but, he was jealous as all fuck.

So, he spent a lot of time staring at Finan, attempting to size him up. He stared at him even when they were in the midst of a battle. This nearly got his throat slashed once, but, he kept doing it, even though the fresh scar on his neck reminded him of the danger, each time he did. 

He sat with him whenever they ate or drank, he slept near him when they made camp. 

This went on for months, and, while he came to trust the man, he still didn’t like the fact that Uhtred considered them both equals. By right, Sihtric should be of higher rank (whatever kind of rank these two had anyway) he was there first. Longer.

The only times Sihtric was not in Finans vicinity was when they stayed in Winchester. These times he’d find some shitty little room to rent. 

Tonight, this particular room was probably the shittiest he’d ever stayed in. The bed was literally too short for him to lie straight. 

It was cheap though. 

So he doesn’t care too much. 

Sihtric never liked to sleep too far away from some kind of weapon, so he keeps a knife on the bed next to himself. Clutched in his hand. Lying with his knees almost too his chest in the tiny bed. He does remove the heavy leather armour and straps he wears daily at least.

Tonight especially, he’s grateful for the blade in his hand, because sometime in the middle of the night he’s woken by someone slamming his door shut.

Sihtric is up on his feet with that knife in a second. It’s dark, but he sees enough to know that the blade is inches away from a throat.

“Hey, hey, don’t kill me Sihtric.”

That, was Finans voice.

What the fuck...

“Don’t fucking sneak into my room like that and I won’t!” He barks at him, letting his arm and the knife drop to his side.

“What do you want Finan??” 

“Ahh you know, just seeing if your asleep.” The other answers.

Sihtric is confused. Of course he was fucking asleep. It’s the middle of the night.

“I’m awake now, thanks to you. If that’s all, please fuck off.”

“But I don’t want to.” Finan barks back loudly. He’s half drunk, Sihtric can tell. 

What happens next, shocks him too much to react immediately.

Finan reaches out, grabbing him by the hip and pulling him close. Pushing their lips together sloppily, his tongue into Sihtrics mouth. Sihtric can literally taste the ale on Finans tongue. The kiss lasts long enough (due to shock of course) for Sihtric to feel a slight heat in his crotch. The moment he does though, he pulls himself out of the others hold. 

And punches him so hard on the jaw, that he hears it crack, sees blood illuminated by moonlight spray across the room. He feels it’s warmth hit his face and lips. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you??” He tries not to yell but his voice does it on its own. He wipes his mouth quickly, like he’s disgusted (IS HE THOUGH?). Finan just laughs. Steps forward. And punches back. 

Sihtric FEELS his nose crack this time, FEELS the blood pouring from it. 

Finan is still laughing-

“Don’t fucking act surprised! Your the one that won’t leave me alone! Always staring at me like you wanna suck my cock right there and then!” 

This, this, gets to Sihtric. It really fucking gets to him. 

Mostly because, he hadn’t minded that kiss. 

“Fuck you!” But he’s pissed off now. His arm instinctively slashes at Finan with his knife, catching him on the side of his face. Opening his cheek easily.

The bastard only seems to enjoy it. 

He moves fast too. Grabs Sihtrics wrist so quickly he barely notices it. Twisting it to one side until he’s dropped the knife. 

Then, he does something that has Sihtric seething with fury. With his free hand, Finan reaches for Sihtrics crotch, grabbing his cock and squeezing it.

Fuck.

“Your hard Sihtric so don’t fuck with me. I know you want it.”

Shit. He hadn’t even noticed. But he was! 

Was it the kiss? The blood he could taste on his lips? 

Was the jealousy he felt of Uhtred and Finans relationship because of this? Did he want to be the one who held Finans attention?

“Let go of me or I swear I will kill you Finan.”

“You realise all this is just making me horny?”

That comment, does it, as they say.

Sihtric wrenches his arm free, and drops to his knees to grab the knife. Not quickly enough though, the blade is halfway to Finans thigh when he feels one penetrate his shoulder. 

Finans knife was sticking out of his shoulder!

“FUCK!” Now he’s definitely yelling. But his arm doesn’t stop moving. 

A second later, Sihtrics knife is sticking out of Finans thigh. 

He doesn’t yell, just grunts in pain and drops to his knees as well. The floor beneath them is slowly pooling with blood. Finan just reaches out yet again, to pull the knife out of Sihtric, stick his fingers into the fresh wound, and with a seriously lewd grin on his face, lick those fingers clean-

“Your disgusting.” Sihtric mutters.

“And you, want to suck my cock.” 

“No I fucking don’t!”

He kind of did.

Even though he was getting a little lightheaded. It would pass soon enough. Only a flesh wound really.

“Shit I think it’s stuck.” Finan is trying to pull out the one in his thigh, but it seems to have struck bone. So he leaves it for now. Instead he reaches for Sihtric again, taking hold of his wounded shoulder, squeezing it tightly, and just when his mouth opens to grunt with the pain, Finan kisses him again.

Sihtric has slept with plenty of women. But no sexual encounter ever included this much pain and blood. This much vicious feeling. Finans teeth graze his lower lip before biting into it. Pulling at it like a fucking dog. Both his hands now slip around Sihtrics waist, dragging him across the floor on his knees, until their bodies press up against each other. Sihtric hears and feels him groan into his lips, hands sliding under his shirt and pulling it up to his shoulders, it’s ruined now anyway. Drenched in his blood. 

“Stop.” He demands, so weakly, Finan only grins up at him while his teeth and tongue make quick work of leaving marks all over his neck and chest. When they reach his nipple, sucking on it roughly, he can’t stop himself-

“Fuckkkk...” Sihtric grunts. The sound is full of pleasure. He curses himself silently. 

“That’s better. You like that don’t you?”

Finan won’t shut up. And Sihtric has never heard another man say such fucking suggestive things to him. It makes the hairs on the back of his neck tingle. Skin breaking out in small, tiny, little bumps.

Fuck it feels good. Finans mouth on him feels too fucking good. So much fucking better than any other mouth.

Now he’s pulling the shirt over his head. Now he’s unlacing the strings securing the last piece of clothing he’s still wearing. Now he’s fucking naked. 

Finans tongue finds its way to the hole in his shoulder, lapping up the blood like it’s fucking sweet wine. And Sihtric isn’t sure but that voice can’t be his own. Because its whining and moaning and crying out-

“Fuckkkkyessss....” 

When he feels Finans hand wrap around his stiff cock, Sihtrics hips buck. Back bending into a perfect little curve. When that hand starts to move, stroking him just right. So right. Ohhh gods yes, yes, just like that, right fucking there. 

Sihtric loses the will to fight it.

“Stand up.” He hears the command and his legs obey of their own accord. He stands up, eyes looking down at Finan. Still on his knees. With Sihtrics cock in his hand. 

“Ahhhhhhfuckkkyesss...” that really can’t be his own voice! 

But, Finans mouth is slowly covering the head of his cock, and it feels even better. Warm and wet and the sight alone causes him to shudder with exstacy. Sihtrics fingers intertwine themselves with the others hair. Pulling on the strands roughly, then pushing his head down. Burying his length all the way in that tight fucking throat. Finan gags. But it only makes his throat constrict. And that makes Sihtric moan even louder.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. So tight, so good, so fucking good. He wants to fill it with his seed, wants to see Finan swallow every drop. Feels Finans teeth grazing his shaft, feels them nibbling on the head, tongue pushing into the slit.

At this point his eyes squeeze shut, his head dropping backwards, body tensing, muscles twitching.

Fuck he’s coming. Now. Right now. Oh fuck yes, gods, yes, yes, yes, fucking take it all you little slut, suck it hard, eat it, lick it, 

Sihtric cums so hard, his whole body twitches violently. When Finan tries to move back, his hands keep him in place, until the last waves of pleasure have ceased and hypersensitivity sets in. Sihtrics hands lose their strength and drop from the hold. The man himself quickly pulls his head up, eyes peeling open, just in time to look down and see Finan, swallow.

Shit. At some point the blood from his shoulder has run down to his hip, now it’s all over his cock, all over Finans mouth, chin, neck, cheeks. 

“My turn now.” Finan grins. And gods damn him, that grin is the most suggestive thing he’s seen in his life. 

“Your turn?! Your turn?! I’m not a whore Finan.”

“Awe I’m sorry, did I hurt your feelings? You know it’s only fucking polite. You just fucked my mouth. It’s only fair I get to fuck you.”

Wait a second. Fuck him? 

“What? Fuck me? Fuck me where?” It comes out before it’s been processed. Of course he knows WHERE Finan wants to stick his cock.

“No fucking way... I’ll... I’ll... suck your dick. But your not fucking me!”

Finan struggles to get up and Sihtric helps him. Before he knows it, he’s been pushed onto the bed next to them with Finan crawling on top of him. He didn’t exactly attempt to resist.-

“I’m gunna fuck you ‘till your begging me to stop, and begging me for more.”

Fuck why can’t he just shut up and stop saying such things. The words coupled with his low gruff voice, that tone, Sihtrics skin tingles again. His whole body heats up at them, the thought, the thought, of Finan penetrating him... excited him.

No, no, no.

Yes, yes, yes.

He doesn’t get the opportunity to answer or complain. Finans mouth is on his again, their tongues fighting for dominance. He tastes so good, feels so good. Sihtrics hands wrap around the others upper arms. Fingers stroking the hard, defined muscles. Nails digging into flesh. Holy fuck, he can feel himself starting to get hard again. He’s never been this ridiculously turned on by another person. 

“I’m gunna fuck your tight ass Sihtric.” 

Whispering into his ear now, Finan shoves two fingers down Sihtrics throat. At first he’s surprised. Why? It dawns on him quickly enough. So he tries to cover them with as much saliva as he can manage. 

Ohhh gods, it’s going to hurt like all fuck.

So fucking much.

He’s never been afraid of pain like he is right now. He’s also never been as excited by the prospect of it.

Those spit-slick fingers are trailing down his body, between his legs. Finan moves back just enough so he can pull Sihtrics legs apart, position himself between them. 

“Relax...” he mutters, like he’s done this a million fucking times already! 

Sihtric can’t relax, his whole body is one tightly wound muscle. Everything is tense and almost shaking. 

But the wetness of his own saliva pressed up against his ass feels... amazing. 

Finans fingers circle around the tight ring of muscle a few times before one of them pushes against it. Past it. Into him. Inside him. Inside.

The feeling is... unexpected. Painful, burning sensation almost. Yet, when Finan pushes in further and further, he hits a spot and Sihtric fucking screams -“Fuckkkkkkk...”- with pleasure. Now his hips are moving with Finans fingers, pushing down trying to get that feeling back every time they move in deep. And Sihtric is a fucking mess, writhing and moaning and whining and drooling-

“Stop... Stop... just do it already... Finannnn...” 

“You want it that bad? You want my cock? Say it then.”

“I want your cock...” there’s no hesitation this time, Sihtric is desperate. 

He’s rewarded for it. Finans free hand moves around, pulling his hard cock out past rough cloth, replacing his fingers with the head, pushing inside Sihtric so slowly, he’s in agony. 

Sihtric tries to push his hips down, pull Finan forward. Just wants it all. Wants it all inside him. Fucking him. Taking him.

“You want it all... say it.” 

Fuck this was the worst agony he’s ever experienced. Sihtric whines in reply-

“Want it... allll... nowww... pleaseeee...”

When Finan thrusts into him, Sihtrics head jumps up, eyes open and focused on the man on top of him. He wraps both arms around the others neck, pulling him down, licking his jaw, his cheek, tasting only sweat and blood. He moves his hips with Finans rhythm. Every time his cock buries itself inside him, Sihtric whines his name.

“Finan.. Finan...Finan...Finan...”

One hand pushes between their bodies, seeking his cock, he’s hard again. So fucking hard. Sihtric strokes himself quickly. There’s only urgency in his motion. Only basic need. He feels Finans body start to tense, his breath becoming heavy and short. And the simple fact that Finan is about to cum inside him, makes Sihtric cum. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck. He came so hard. He’s never cum so hard before. Body twitching uncontrollably, eyes rolling back into his head. 

The writhing and moaning winds down, stops completely. Both men are just trying to catch their breath. But, Sihtric doesn’t want it to be over. Every other time he’s cum, he feels nothing really. Just gets up gets dressed and leaves. But now. Now. 

Fuck.

“God that was fucking amazing...” Finan breathes the words into the side of Sihtrics neck, where his face is buried. He moves off the other male slowly. 

“Fuck this bed is tiny, come down here.”

And, Sihtric is pulled of off it slowly, to the ground. Finan stretches out, his bones cracking loudly. Sihtric ends up pushed into his side, with his head resting on the other’s chest, with Finans arm under him, wrapped around his shoulder and back. Finan turns his head to look down at him, grinning ferociously-

“You are fucking amazing.” 

For a moment, Sihtric is perfectly happy to lie like this the rest of the night. All fucking day. His eyes roam over Finan, until-

”Oh fuck!! Your leg! Your leg! The knife is still in there!! Didn’t that hurt?? Come on we have to get you to a healer!” Panicking slightly, Sihtric jumps up, grabbing his clothes, pulling them on quickly-

“Come on! Your hurt!!”

Finan finally complies, he’s got a self satisfied smile on his face now.

Just before they step out the door, Sihtric is grabbed roughly, pulled closed, but, Finan is kissing him gently this time and whispering-

“Your mine now.”  
⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀  
⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀  
⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀  
⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀  
⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀  
⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀  
⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀  
⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀  
⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀ ⠀ ⠀⠀ ⠀


End file.
